cherubseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Sharma
Ryan Sharma is one of two main protagonists of the second CHERUB series. Ryan is the oldest of four brothers. Leon, Daniel and Theo are his younger brothers. Ryan is 14 as of the start of Black Friday. Early Life Sharma's father worked in the oil industry as a geologist. After drinking and gambling problems led him into debt, he was found dead under some rubbish. Sharma's mother brought Ryan and his brothers to the UK in 2009, bluffing her way into a private cancer treatment program. She was kicked out when she could not pay and died shortly afterwards. People's Republic Ryan is first seen finishing laps for laughing uncontrollably in class when he goes up to his floor he see's Chloe and Grace in the lounge, They chat and while Ryan is looking in the fridge Grace traps his head in there and Chloe squirts whipped cream down his pants and takes a picture. After Ryan has had a shower Zara calls him and tells him she has a mission available for him. Ryan is sent on his first mission to make friends with Ethan Aramov whose mother is Gillian kitsell thought to be Galenka Aramov daughter of Irena Aramov the owner of a huge transnational criminal organisation that has a reputation for being able to transport anything anywhere. Ryan and Amy move into an expensive beach house in California with a glass swimming pool, gym and an exit straight onto the beach Ethan lives in the same basic house with a few changes and about 200m away. Ryan attempts to befriend Ethan but his best friend Yannis gets in the way acting very protective like he owns him. Ryan asks Amy for help and together they construct an elaborate plan to befriend Ethan, the plan was to plant one of the strong Latino kids phone and keys in Ethan's locker, hopefully, the bully will attack Ethan and Ryan will step in and save Ethan and they will become friends however Ethan escapes at the time and runs away at the end of the school day then he gets hit by a car and breaks his leg , he swallows his tongue and chokes. Ryan who had been running after him saves his life by performing first aid he learned at CHERUB. Ryan and Ethan become friends and start hanging out Ryan gets some info on Galenka but none on the Aramov clan. After Yannis and Galenka have been killed Ryan Ethan escapes and goes to Ryans house ,Ryan consoles him and asks him what happened . Ethan phones his mothers lawyer who tells the Aramovs what happened and Ethan goes to live with his relatives in kygryzstan Ryan has an argument with Dr D about her allowing him to be seny off to Kyrgyzstan Ryan greets Fu Ning when she first arrived at CHERUB. Ryan helps to figure out who it was that abducted Ning by looking at Local football kits to see who his kids were what school they went to and looking to see who their father is. Guardian Angel Ryan maintains his friendship with Ethan over the internet using social sites like Facebook and MSN. He uploads a programme to a site for Ethan so he can monitor Leonid's computer usage. Ryan goes to London with a group of CHERUBs and goes to Camden market with Alfie, Max, Ning, Chloe and Grace and the group get into a fight with a group of skinheads after some inconsiderate behaviour. Ryan knocks out one of the Skinheads by himself, a police officer catches up with him and when he tries to jump in the canal the cop tasers him but grace distracts him by throwing a toaster at his head and Ryan pushes him into the canal . after running away and making it to a taxi he kisses grace and starts going out with her again. Ryan goes to Kyrgyzstan with Kazakov pretending to be his son as they try to get a job at the Kremlin so he can take the USB in Leonid's computer that is monitoring everything he does, however, there are no jobs available and Ryan try just walking around the side, but unfortunately he runs into Boris Aramov who hits him with a cosh and takes him to a weightlifting area. Boris tries to hit Ryan with some 7.5kg weights but Ryan knocks him onto his knees with a roundhouse kick and shatters his Jaw with a weight. Ethan Ning and Kazakov go to meet Ethan in hospital and get some passwords but before getting there Ryan hacked Ethan's Hotmail and takes the password he saved in a draft. Ryan attempts to guard Ethan from Kuban who was coming after him in Hospital by dragging him into a bathroom and making Kuban think that he was Ethan. Kuban tries to make Ryan transfer the money back from Irena to Leonid. Ryan wastes time and Kuban put his head in the toilet bowl and flushing the disinfectant burns his eyes. After agreeing to help Ryan asks to go to the toilet and knocks Kuban out and takes his wallet and gun. Ryan steals Kuban's car and meets up with Ning, Ethan and Dr D, they negotiate with Ethan and call Irena who agrees to co-operate with Dr D's plan to shut down the Aramov clan safely. When he arrives back at campus he gives Grace a box of chocolates to apologise for dumping her over text and she seems to accept it. Ryan meets Theo in the corridor and they go to his room, Grace barges in and starts hitting Ryan with a hockey stick, Ryan takes the stick off her and tells her to calm down, when she hits him again Ryan slaps her in the face. Grace grabs a handful of Ryan's books and wrecks them in her toilet so Ryan throws her stuff out of the window. The two start to fight and Grace pulls Ryan on top of her and they kiss but Ryan tells her that he doesn't want anything to do with her. A carer comes up and makes them go down and pick up the stuff. Black Friday Ryan has beefed up by lifting weights while stationed at the Kremlin he plans to hijack a plane and plans to stop a plane somewhere and unload a cargo he is working for the Islamic Department of Justice. Personality and Skills Ryan is usually a relaxed individual but has a very bad temper and lashes out when annoyed, This is demonstrated when he shove Dr D on his first mission. Ryan is responsible as he looks after his 3 younger brothers but he is also know to be shy as he is timid around Amy when he first meets her and he is to scared to break uo with grace to her face. Ryan is extremely strong especially after lifting weights in Black Friday, Ryan has very advanced Combat skills and is very good at making makeshift weapons for a devastating effect such as when he shatters Boris Aramov's jaw with a 7.5kg weight even after Boris had him pinned down with weights in hand, Also demonstrated when he smashes a window with a toilet plunger and stabs Kuban with a shard of glass even after he was disorientated by having his head dunked in a toilet bowl. Ryan has a fairly average intelligence for someone in CHERUB and is also known to be a good swimmer. Appearance Ryan is described as Arabic in appearance with Olive skin and dark hair. Ryan is lean but has bulked up by the beginning of Black Friday Category:CHERUB Agent